


I'll Tell You a Story

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: Skye shouldn't be allowed to tell Jemma stories. Especially when they were of such an explicit nature. And about her best friend, no less.





	I'll Tell You a Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just some smut that ended up in my head while I was at the craft store the other day.   
> Apologies all around.

Jemma let out a slow breath, eyes focused on the cock in front of her, tracking how it moved with every breath Fitz took, bobbing against his stomach as he stared at her, enraptured. She couldn’t help but swallow thickly, reaching out with trembling fingers until she could curl them around his shaft. Stroking him once, she tried to control herself from salivating. He was longer than average, if not by much, but his girth surpassed anyone she had ever been with, her fingers barely able to brush against each other around the circumference. Her body pulsed with arousal at the realisation of how much he was going to stretch her while sinking inside of her. 

She didn’t dare let herself think too much, worried that she would start grinding against the bed if she let her mind wander. Instead, she quickly straddled him, releasing his cock to thump back against his stomach, a blurt of precum leaking out against his navel. Settling above him, Jemma let herself rock back and forth against his shaft, coating him in her juices. Fitz grabbed her hips, fingers pressing into the tender skin as he desperately sought purchase against her. 

“Christ Jem,” he moaned, head flopping back against the pillow for a moment until he felt her hand gripping his erection again. Raising his eyes, he found her lifting herself up and guiding his cock, teasing at her clit and her folds with the head. He groaned, one hand falling to the bed until he could clench the sheets in his fingers, already close at the mere sight of her. Her breasts, nipples hard and dark with arousal, swayed as she rocked against him, sliding the blunt tip back until it was prodding at her molten heat. 

“Can I?” she asked, voice timid and breathy in the silence of the room. Fitz didn’t have it in him to argue, nodding, his mouth suddenly dry at the reality of what she was about to do. Keeping her eyes on his face, Jemma slowly starting to press down, her cunt opening around him. She hissed at the initial stretch, lifting and lowering herself around just the head of his cock until he was slick with her arousal, letting her press down further with a slow rock of her hips. “Fuck, you’re so big.” The words echoed softly around the room, his hand stroking up and down her thigh, feeling the way she was trembling slightly. 

“Yeah? Think you can take it Jem?” he murmured, the words sliding from his lips unbidden, his entire focus enraptured at the way he could see her pussy glistening in the dim light, pink and swollen as she moved in tiny shifts, up and down. 

“Mmm, I want to,” she replied, swallowing hard. “The stretch is so good. It feels like too much but I just want more. Want to feel you so deep inside me - stretching me out like no one has before, fuck.” Her hips twitched at the words, the hand that had been guiding him inside her moving until she was tracing slow circles around her clit, the tension of her walls growing slicker around him at the stimulation. 

“Christ, Jemma,” he panted, hands tightening reflexively against the bed and her thigh. “I’m barely inside you and I’m about to cum.” Through half-lidded eyes she could see the embarrassed blush crawling up his neck at the confession, but it just made her own arousal rocket skyward. Whimpering, she wriggled her hips, gasping as he sunk a little bit deeper into her cunt, her body struggling to stretch around the swollen shaft. She was panting and sweating by the time she managed to take him entirely insider her, hair falling in her face as she placed her hands against his chest, trying to catch her breath as her body rippled around him, desperate to get used to the feeling even as her clit throbbed painfully, aching for more attention.

“Its like I can feel you everywhere,” she breathed. His hand moved along her body then, settling where her own had been moments before, fingers spanning the softness of her stomach while his thumb traced over her bundle of nerves. Jemma whined, the sound high pitched as she rocked against him, muscles clenching hard. “Oh, God, I can’t wait to feel you cum.” 

His thumb moved along her entrance, feeling the way she opened around him as she started to life and lower herself slightly. Her movements were shaky and tempered, thighs trembling at the overwhelming sensation. 

“Fuck, Jem, give me a minute, you’re so tight,” Fitz grunted, watching the way she bit her lip at the admission. He realised, then, that she was getting off on the fact that he was already near to bursting, her body hot and slick around him. He smirked, the hand that had been in the bedding moving until he could clutch at her hip. “If you don’t stop wriggling around I’m going to cum,” he said, head rocking back when she immediately started to grind against him, nearly frantic in her movements. He watched her as best he could, entranced by the way her breasts bounced as she rode him in quick, hard movements, gasping every few seconds. 

“Please, oh please,” she whimpered, one hand pressing into his pectoral muscles as she tried to find purchase even as he stretched her even further at the change in angle, her other hand batting his away until she could rub her own clit again, hips hitching at the added stimulation. “Fill me up, please, I want it.” Fitz grit his teeth, starting to push up into her, hands tight on her waist as she rode him. 

Her orgasm took her suddenly, Jemma’s body seizing up as she curled into herself, squeezing and fluttering around his thick shaft. She continued furiously rubbing at her clit even as she shook apart, desperate to drag out her orgasm as her hips twitched back and forth, still seeking the stretch and friction of his cock inside her. The sight of her shattering would have been enough to send him over the edge, but the combined impact of her walls pulsing around him left him no choice. 

Jemma fell forward, her breasts heaving against his chest as he felt himself nearing the edge, pumping into her with long, heavy strokes, his entire length sliding in and out of her before he grunted, pushing in as deep as he could as he started to cum. His entire body jerked against hers, his hands gripping her as he pumped his release inside her, cock twitching with each spurt. Jemma whined against, squirming at the feeling, aftershocks of her orgasm rushing through her at the sensation of warmth his release filled her with. She clenched her muscles around him, desperate to get every last drop. 

“I can feel you filling me up,” she murmured into his chest, shivering as he finally released his hold on her waist, banding his arms around her instead, leaving her to rest with her nose pressed into his neck. She made a discontented noise when she felt him starting to soften, his release slowly leaking around his cock as he moved to pull out. “No, stay,” she muttered. Fitz chuckled, kissing the top of her head. 

\--- 

_ “Damnit, Skye,” Jemma moaned, dropping her head to the desk in front of her, an uncomfortable heat low in her belly at the images that Skye had conjured by telling her such a vivid story.  _

_ “I’m sorry, but seriously, that boy is hung. You cannot tell me you haven’t fantasized about what I’ve just described more than once before,” Skye smirked, leaning up on her elbow where she was lying on Jemma’s bed. “You totally want me to leave so you can fuck yourself, don’t you?” she laughed. Jemma threw a paper ball at her, trying to quell the desperate need her body had to feel stretched by someone between her thighs, needing more than just silicone. “Seriously Jemma, you need to stop dancing around each other. I know you’re both repressed science nerds but come on, you can’t tell me that you don’t think about how hot the sex would be.”  _

_ “We do not dance around one another. I don’t want to hear anymore of your nonsense,” Jemma muttered, pushing away from the desk and standing up.  _

_ “Aw, Simmons, come on, you know I’m mostly teasing,” Skye rushed, hastily trying to backpedal from the raunchy tale she has spun for the other woman.  _

_ “I do,” Jemma admitted, feeling her cheeks heat. “But the only way I’ll be able to figure out if you’re right is to go find out for myself,” she tossed the comment over her shoulder, reaching for the door handle as Skye squealed, bouncing excitedly on Jemma’s bed.  _

_ “DO IT. DO HIM.”  _

_ \--- _

_ Skye was more than smug the next morning when she came into the common room to find Jemma and Fitz cuddling on the couch in their pyjamas. If she caught Fitz whispering softly that he hoped Jemma was okay and not too sore, she didn’t react from overhearing. At least, that's what she told herself.  _

_ In reality, she snorted so hard that she sprayed coffee all over the counter. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
